


鼹鼠的故事 (Story of the mole)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 飞鸟与地鼠，为了与爱谋生而不明不白陷入互相折磨的泥沼，鼹鼠说他只是想看看蓝天的颜色。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Kudos: 2





	鼹鼠的故事 (Story of the mole)

**Author's Note:**

> 非1vs1，原创角色第三者注意，人物二设注意。

#1.  
刘在石走了。  
事情走到这一步，他才发现，就算自己再怎么挣扎，再怎么挽留，很多事情还是不能由他来决定。  
那个男人的平生，只要曾经留下过自己的痕迹，他想他便满足了。  
不求男人能对自己回报多少，也不奢望他会多了解自己，如果他能在需要自己的时候想起自己的名字，那就足够了。  
他怀念男人轻声呼唤自己的每个瞬间。  
男人白皙的脸颊上不知何时逐渐挂上了细细的纹路，四十多年的时间在他的脸上留下岁月的痕迹。  
很长很长的记忆里，男人总是戴着那幅简单的黑框眼镜，剪的细碎的刘海下的一双清澈眼睛透过镜片看着自己。  
男人长得并不是很赏心悦目的类型，他也嫌弃过男人的外貌很长一段时间，甚至亲自开口，开玩笑的对他说，哥你长得真是不好看啊。  
那个时候男人就会呲开一张有些突出的嘴，像个孩子一样冲他摆个毫不幽默的鬼脸。而他对于男人的玩笑，每次都笑着回答。  
这么一想，似乎一直在对着对方笑的人是自己。  
某天男人收起了顽皮的笑容，坐在他的身边，一言不发的坐在副驾驶座上，镜片下黑漆漆的眼眸安静的看着窗外迅速向后方逝去的景色。  
男人偶尔会有这样发呆的时候，尤其是在车上时，男人似乎总是会想很多东西。想着想着，男人的视线就到了窗外的景象上。  
他很想成为那双眼睛，他想知道男人每天看到的究竟是什么，是白天还是黑夜。  
他想知道在那个男人的双眼里，自己是什么样子。  
“国钟啊……”男人静悄悄的开了口，轻柔的声音几乎要被吞没在车子的引擎声里，“我要结婚了。”

#2.  
变的人不是他，而是刘在石。  
在他眼里，刘在石似乎一直在变着，或许每年是一副样子，每一秒又是一副样子。和刘在石在一起的几十年来，他甚至有时还会不懂刘在石。  
刘在石究竟在想些什么，他很想知道。想到一半，又因为害怕他会因此而厌恶自己而作罢。  
要是把刘在石比作是某种动物，他认为刘在石比较像一只鼹鼠，生活在半地下不见光的地方，永远只露出一双黑洞洞的眼睛，想要温柔的注视这个世界。  
他觉得那样的刘在石已经充分能让人着迷了。在刘在石和他一起工作的公司里，爱慕刘在石的人很多，无论男女老少都可能对他入迷，因为他身上某种致命性的魅力。  
只是在公司里这么多年，他一直没能知道，其实他的人气比刘在石差不了多少。  
但只有他才知道，平日对任何人都笑言相向的这个男人，一回到家里就会板起那张疲惫的面孔，语气平淡的让自己去烧水给他喝。  
他比刘在石要小四岁，他叫刘在石是哥。  
只要他叫刘在石一声哥，就要一直做到作为他弟弟的职分。  
他对刘在石有时冷淡而犀利的命令没有任何怨言。他知道刘在石每天都很累，刘在石没有妻子，所以全部的生活起居必须都要由他来负责。  
那样每天都看到刘在石刻薄的那一面的他，才认为刘在石其实是个很善变的男人。  
而他正好又对自己的处世不惊很有自信，过去的三十多年里，他能够确信自己的初心从来没变过，性情也不会像刘在石那样阴晴不定。  
所以有人说过，他们两个不配。  
他只是把那当做是玩笑话，哈哈笑了两声敷衍过去了。  
这个公司已经做了将近八年，他服役回来后，第一个向他伸出援手的就是刘在石。那时的刘在石一直在等他，他也知道，刘在石的事业，没了他不行。  
刘在石的生活没了他不行。  
两个人不是兄弟关系，又不像是朋友，更不是爱人。如果要明确的下一个定义，他就是为了报答刘在石而处心积虑的对刘在石好。  
大概是鼹鼠与白雁的关系吧。  
有些像某种西方的寓言故事，住在地里的救了飞在天上的，盘桓在蓝天中的飞禽长久的留在地上养伤。  
天上来的鸟问它地下长什么样，地里生活的鼠说那是它的天堂。地底下的鼠问天上的风景怎样，蓝天为家的鸟说那是它的心脏。  
雁想去地里看看，鼠想在天上翱翔。  
互相梦想着对方的世界，却在小心翼翼的试探中遍体鳞伤。  
而现实中的刘在石有些不同，他似乎从未觊觎过他的世界，只是一味的渴求自己留在他身边，反而只有他对刘在石深若海洋的内心感到无尽的好奇。  
——刘在石真的是个好人吗？  
总有些人这么问他，他一时间也不知如何作答。他只清楚，刘在石对于自己来说，是坏人。  
还是个胆小鬼。  
明明要安静而温暖在地底生活着的人，却站在阳光里用假面伪装出一副飞鸟的模样。那不适合刘在石。  
所以这三十多年来，刘在石从来没有真正的正眼看过他。  
“国钟啊，”他先一步打开了门，让刘在石走了进去，进门的瞬间刘在石就开始了命令，“水。”  
“知道了，不用每天都说。”他应声跟着走进了家门，这个在名义上是属于两个人的家。  
房子的钱是两个人对半分的，房产证上是他的名字。  
两个人刚刚买下这套公寓房时，刘在石不假思索的在所有者栏里填上了他的名字。  
“哥！你怎么填我的名字啊。”  
刘在石对于他的惊讶不紧不慢，挂着公式化的微笑，笔尖没有歇脚的填写着相关事项，甚至都没有抬头看他一眼。  
“怕你哪天离家出走了。”  
怕他哪天没看好飞走了。刘在石的世界里的白昼，就是雁，即使刘在石知道自己有多不适合光芒。  
语气平缓动人，温柔又绅士的中年男人。一张白皙的脸，细细的眼纹，和一副呆板的黑框眼镜。穿着一身浅灰色格子的正装，纤细的脖子上着他给系的暗红色领带。  
温和、冰冷。  
他不知道为什么自己竟然能这么相信眼前这个男人，长达三十年。  
“我离家出走的话，哥你要怎么办啊。”他又一次把刘在石的话当作了玩笑话，从椅子上站起身来，重重的拍了拍刘在石的肩膀。  
刘在石停下了笔，指尖抚上下巴，竟开始仔细思考这个问题：“如果国钟真的跑了的话……我可能会跑遍整个世界把你找出来吧。”  
“是那样吗？”  
“然后把你关在铁笼子里。”  
刘在石微微一笑，终于看了他一眼。镜片后的眼睛毫无感情的弯着，在他眼里，那幅笑脸已经成了刘在石威胁他的武器。  
那双眼睛似乎无时无刻都说着他是刘在石的所属物。  
他渴望的不是刘在石的占有欲，他想知道刘在石的最初。最初的、毫无修饰的刘在石，究竟是怎样看自己的。  
但他已经习惯了刘在石这种说话方式，叹了口气，不自然的把双手放进了西装裤口袋里。  
“你没说要打断我的腿，我就已经很感谢了。”  
听到他这样说的男人咂咂嘴：“我怎么会对你做这么残忍的事呢。”  
“……你不会真以为自己是天使了吧？”  
刘在石兴趣缺缺的又低下头去确认详细的内容。那年，两个人正式开始了同居。  
他的眼睛和一般人不一样，应该要说是角度不一样，看到的大多是别人看不到的东西。  
公司里的同僚都对刘在石的品行赞不绝口，但至少刘在石在他眼里，就是个恶魔。  
想要把属于蓝天的翅膀折断的恶魔。

#3.  
他是个孤儿，在他十二岁的时候，刘在石出现了。  
那时的刘在石也不过是个十六岁的孩子，带着一顶大红色的志愿者帽子，挂着一脸灿烂的笑，左右手里拎着大大小小的袋子，在孤儿院里走来走去。  
刘在石的那双手臂抱着两个布袋，费力的把慰问的文具和娃娃从袋子里掏出来给他看。十六岁的孩子那时已经开始懂事，各方面的懂事。要来孤儿院做公益，也是刘在石自己的决定。  
但他果断的拒绝了刘在石的好意，毫不留情的关上了门，把整个房间的孩子们和慰问者们隔绝了起来。  
公益性质、商业性质、炒作性质，为了突出自己有多么崇尚多么高洁，买来娃娃和水果，装在闪亮亮的袋子里讨孩子们欢心，最后半强迫的聚齐孤儿院的所有孩子卡嚓照一张相，就拍拍屁股走人。  
他宁愿不要这样的施舍，也不愿意让自己照顾的孩子们一辈子活在被恶意给予的世界里，承受着一生的歧视。  
而刘在石确实也是出于某种活动性质的原因才决定要来的，未成年的刘在石的脾气比起现在来说，要差的很。  
“喂，小鬼，出来拿东西。”  
被拒绝过第二次的刘在石在门外的声音逐渐冷淡，他第三次拉开了门，看见了围在刘在石身边的大人们一脸惨白的模样。  
这才对嘛。  
“我们不想要礼物。”他朝某个大人肩上扛着的那台黑漆漆的摄像头瞥了一眼，视线重新回到刘在石阴沉的脸色上扫了一眼后，重新关上了门。  
他从小就不喜欢摄像机，在摄像机的另一端，他似乎看见了很多让他作呕的东西。关于成年人的欲望世界，各种花花绿绿的东西。  
那天之后，刘在石几乎每周都会来两三次，有的时候带着零食，有的时候干脆空手过来，仗着身高比自己高，挤破脑袋也想进那扇门。  
他无时无刻的怀念着那时的刘在石。开朗、大方、亲切，活的自由自在，用适合刘在石的方式活着。他渐渐发现刘在石其实是个不错的人，甚至还有些喜欢上了作为哥哥的刘在石。  
他最后向刘在石妥协了。  
不是出于本意的，两个人逐渐亲近起来，直到某天，刘在石来孤儿院的时候，带来了一个消息。  
孤儿院里最大的孩子，十六岁的高一生，一个年轻而开朗的女生，一直以来都是许多孩子们的信仰的孩子，从楼顶一跃而下，当场死亡。  
警察已经在不惊动孩子们的情况下做完了调查，在她的房间里发现了遗书，内容不过是因为没有父母、总被人歧视所以想去死云云。  
就是那样的遗书，警察在她房里发现了一百二十封之多。从她十二岁开始，就断断续续的开始有了寻死的心。  
他听到这个消息的时候，并没有很震惊。不知为何他好像有那种预感，在这里生活的孩子们，如果没有一张讨人喜欢的脸，不能被领养走，就只会有那般落寞的下场。  
“……我给你个机会。”刘在石歪起嘴笑了笑，倾身凑近他的耳朵，少年稚嫩而刺耳的词句扎进了他的耳膜里。  
“我带你走。”  
他料到过刘在石会有这种想法，于是没经什么考虑，就说了好。  
“我跟你走。”他抬起头看向少年清澈的眼睛，好似在黑暗里发光的玻璃，“对孩子们好点。”  
那天，他第一次去到了刘在石的家里，或者说，是刘在石姑妈的家里。因为刘在石也是孤儿。  
他很早以前就断定，刘在石虽然身世和自己有几分相似，比如在事故中双亡的父母，但他们确实是两类人。  
相同的是外表冷漠与内心狂热。

#4.  
“水。”他疲惫的把兑了凉水的开水放在刘在石眼前，拖着要散架的身体走进了卧室。  
“这么早就睡吗？”刘在石在身后慢悠悠的问道，在家里时，他的声音才会变得这么怠慢而低沉。  
刘在石是个高傲的人，从骨子里散发出来的高傲，即使刘在石白天时再温柔，他也不会产生“刘在石原来是好人”的错觉。  
“怎么了，今天忽然担心起我了？”他停下脚步，对刘在石打了个哈欠，随后勾起嘴角，“还是说，终于忍不住想跟我睡了？”  
刘在石似乎对他的玩笑感到有些兴趣，轻轻挑了挑眉，又装作没听见一样忽然翻开了桌上放着的早间报纸。  
他没想听刘在石的回答，他很清楚刘在石不是同性恋，对男人没任何兴趣，除了自己。  
刘在石对自己的兴趣，多半也就停留在如何利用自己，如何让自己完全臣服于他。即使知道刘在石是这么想的，他也没想过拒绝。  
如果是十六岁的刘在石，会怎么看待自己呢。  
归根结底，他这条命本来就是刘在石捡回来的。  
“国钟啊，少出去勾搭男人吧。”  
刘在石在身后冷不防的开口，他的脚步又一次停在了卧室门口。  
“看到了？”  
“嗯。”刘在石面不改色的轻声道来，“安排了人跟踪你，你最近很喜欢往那家Gay吧跑啊，看上谁了吗？”  
他对于刘在石的跟踪，也习惯了。刘在石也习惯了把他当作是某种所有物。  
“还好吧，每天都见了一些人，最近有点累才那样的。”他没有理由躲避刘在石的问题，如果躲的话，刘在石就会亲自查出来自己想隐瞒的部分。  
“哥放心吧，我不是会到处去滥交的那种人，我可是外貌主义者啊。”他故作轻松的说着，背对着刘在石炽热的视线，“我不像哥，我不能只有事业，至少要有个人能安慰我。”  
刘在石在身后用报纸把桌面敲的啪沙作响，不知道这个男人又在烦躁什么，也许又是那不可理喻的占有欲吧。  
但两个人不是爱人，显而易见，反而是极其敏感的单方面臣服与否的关系。  
刘在石确实变了。  
“这么需要男人？我来安慰你怎么样？”刘在石又开始了那套胡言乱语，他清楚的很，除了自己的能力，刘在石对自己的心、自己的身体，都毫无兴趣。就算真的会做，也只不过是为了拥有他而做的不择手段的事而已。  
“不用了，我怕哥做着做着会杀了我。”他又打了个哈欠，对今天的刘在石完全失去了兴趣，进入房间后掩上了门，“早点来睡。”  
他和刘在石住在同一个屋檐下，用同一个厨房、同一个浴室，睡同一张床。  
和刘在石生活在一起，竟没什么不便的地方。刘在石很少会干涉他的生物钟，最近的温柔让他更感到不适。即使住在一间房里，也体贴的没有再打扰他，这样的温柔却让他感到莫名的烦躁。  
不过，他幻想中原来的刘在石应该是温柔的。  
晚上的时候他会抱住刘在石，刘在石对于他的睡觉习惯，也许是一忍再忍，就忍习惯了，现在已经随便他怎么抱了。  
刘在石也早就知道，他是同性恋这回事。  
最开始刘在石是不能接受的，随着时间推移，刘在石也不认为那是什么严重的事了，反而还越来越严重的干涉他的性生活。  
他被身边的动静惊醒，微微睁开了眼，刘在石面对着自己摘下眼镜、脱下衣服，套上睡衣，躺在他的身边。  
只有这个时候的刘在石才看起来比较可爱。  
“晚安。”他说着就探出手，摁下了开关。房间一片漆黑。  
“国钟啊，”黑暗里，耳边响起刘在石的声音，“你要什么样的男人，我帮你去找好的。”  
“不用。”他最烦的就是刘在石这点。  
“不卫生。”  
“不用哥操心，他干净的很。”  
“……谁？”刘在石的声音忽然压低。  
“不是谁，最近睡过两三次的人而已。”  
刘在石安静了许久，迟缓的答复了一声：“哦。”  
“别带到家里来做。”  
“我知道。”  
刘在石对他，确实毫无兴趣。  
当他确实知道这一点的时候，却还是认真的感到不满了。

#5.  
在男人的身下，他的身体微微颤栗，胸口上泛起的情欲的粉红色被男人仔细的舔舐。  
他没有遵循自己的原则，趁着刘在石不在家，他放荡了一回。  
“我一个人在家，你过来吧。”他打了电话给那个在美国认识的那个男人，“我想要了。”  
那个男人毫无保留的爱着自己，他也相对的把自己的身体当作报酬给了男人。  
男人的名字叫Rick Gleeson，瑞克格里森。他称男人为瑞克。  
人是会变的，只是不会变得如刘在石那样刻薄冷漠。他也在变，他在渴求一份爱情。  
半年前的美国出差，他认识了这个男人，第一次看见男人时，他的心智被男人酷似刘在石的面孔、和那双眼睛夺去了。  
男人天空色的瞳孔美得过分。  
刚开始他只是好奇，和刘在石做爱会是什么感觉。两个人的第一次是他勾引男人的，男人看懂了他的暗示，两个人在认识的第一天就睡了。  
男人原本不是同性恋，在他不屈不挠的骚扰下，男人来了韩国，对他产生好感，渐渐的开始追求他。他没有拒绝男人的好感，男人的爱让他感激，偶尔还会觉得有些幸福。  
“第一次来你家。”男人压在他的身上，微喘着气，轻咬他的脖颈，说着一口生疏的韩文。  
“……家里还住着别人。”  
男人停下了动作，一双碧蓝色的眼睛澄澈的透明，似乎天空就在他眼前闪耀着。  
“还有谁住在这吗？”  
他看着男人的眼睛，神使鬼差的伸出手，指尖关节轻碰男人白皙的脸颊。  
突出的颧骨、眉骨，有神的双眼皮，乱糟糟的黑色短发，沉稳磁性的嗓音，就差一副黑框眼镜。  
“……A someone like you.”  
蔚蓝色的天空有轻微的晃动。男人那张比刘在石端正太多，又几分神似的脸露出了些许哀伤的色彩。  
如果他真的是雁，那男人就会是自己渴望的蓝天吧。  
也是刘在石永远厌恶的蓝天。  
“He's my brother，”他继续说着，眼里只剩那片安静的天空，“He think he's my brother probably.”  
“……你喜欢他吗？”男人用韩文来回应母语，他听着男人别扭的语法轻笑。  
“I hate him.”  
他抱住男人的脖颈，第一次主动吻住男人薄薄的嘴唇，或许刘在石的嘴的触感也就这样吧。  
不是他生性放荡，而是多年的漂泊带来的疲惫让他沉迷于身体被填满的充实感，和真切的被他人爱着的感觉。  
他抱紧了男人宽硕的臂膀，蜷起脚趾，唇间发出隐忍的呜咽声。  
“轻点……”  
男人进入的动作马上变的温柔起来，男人总是为了他而牺牲自己，比起那个总是对他不冷不热的人来说，他其实很想和男人在一起。  
鸟在蓝天的怀抱里怅然若失。  
男人整理好了衣物后，乖巧的坐在床头，褪去了欲望中的野性，露出二十代的笑容。  
他与男人又聊了许多最近发生的事，用男人的母语。他光着身子，躲在被子里安静的听着男人痴痴的笑声。  
他也忍不住跟着笑起来。  
某个时候开始，男人在他心里已不仅仅是作为长得像刘在石的人而存在了。  
他不禁想到，如果刘在石也能对他这么笑该多好，他也不会过得这么累了。  
如果刘在石没变该多好。他想刘在石了。  
“It's late.”他轻声提醒正在兴头上的男人。男人看了一眼手机，遗憾的瘪起了嘴唇，年轻人撒娇的模样让他听见了自己胸膛里突然而来的心跳声。  
男人凑近了身体，修长的手指拨开他金色的刘海，勾起的嘴唇微开：“Keep in touch.”  
话音刚落，一个轻柔的吻落在他的额上。  
男人满足的收起手，他的脸上迅速泛红，伸出手摸了摸被男人亲吻的地方。  
“……嗯。”他抿住嘴唇，垂下头对男人点点头。  
再这样下去，他真的会喜欢上男人。  
男人带上了口罩和鸭舌帽，临走时不忘在他脑袋上揉一揉。开门之后，门外的客厅里坐着一个身着正装的男人，正看着早间报纸，一言不发。  
刘在石抬起眼，男人高大修长的身影进入视线内，以及男人眼中如同天际一般的蔚蓝。  
“真漂亮啊，”刘在石喃喃，男人没有听清刘在石说了些什么，“你的眼睛。”  
刘在石朝着男人绽开一个轻柔的笑。

#6.  
任何事物都是无尽的，也是善变的。  
人类进化的根本来源是突变。若刘在石发生的变化是隐性突变，在外表上，刘在石还是与常人无异。  
比如说鼹鼠见到阳光后不再会死亡。  
比如说真正的刘在石究竟是什么样的人。  
因为那只卑鄙的鼠类伪装成了鸟类，为了认识雁所钟爱的蓝天，妄想着飞翔。  
他感觉到累了，最近一直都很累，累的他不再想做生意，想拿了退休金后搬到养老院去住，一个人孤独终老也好，总之不想再被关在这个铁笼里。  
但刘在石对他的态度，最近有些好转，也许就是因为他的身体状况欠佳，刘在石竟然开始在人前表现对自己温柔的一面。  
“金社长，还能坚持吗？”  
那是刘在石第一次在会议上考虑到他的感受，在公司里，他是唯一不被刘在石的温柔所包容的人。从来都只会说“睡什么觉”、“像什么样子”的刘在石，变的不像刘在石了。  
究竟是又变了，还是那本来就是原来的样子，他所怀念的刘在石的原来的样子。  
他一惊，瞬间清醒了不少，用手肘顶了顶刘在石的腰间：“没事。”  
“连续几天状态不好的话，会影响会议进程，还是去休息吧。”  
刘在石揉了揉他没整理好的头发，他条件反射的避开了刘在石的手。  
睁开眼看向眼前的公司职员们，不管男女，都以一种极其古怪的眼神看着自己。  
我和他什么关系也不是。他想这么对这些人说，但他又没什么理由那样说。  
“那么，不好意思，我先去休息了。”  
刘在石的目光一直送他消失在会议室内。  
纵情过后的那个下午，男人走后，刘在石马上走了进来。他慌张的拉起被子，问刘在石是什么时候回来的。  
刘在石板着脸说，因为发现了你把男人带回家来了，我就回来看看情况。  
“真没想到，你叫床声还是挺好听的。”  
他红透了脸，抱着被子直视刘在石那双黑漆漆的眼睛。毫无感情、毫无动摇，从什么时候起，刘在石一直都这样看着自己。  
所以他实在是很好奇，在鼹鼠黑暗的世界里，雁究竟是什么样的动物。  
在刘在石如黑夜般的眼睛里，一直是怎么看自己的。  
他的嘴唇还留着男人吸吮的痕迹，脖颈上布满了肉紫色的吻痕，脸上还留着欲望的余韵，细长的双眼里只剩下了交给了其他人的脆弱。爱情的痕迹在凌乱的床上随处可见。  
刘在石把膝盖搁在了床沿，身体下倾，仔细的观察着他的神情。  
“我不是说了吗，别带回家里做。”  
“对不起。”他无言以对，低声下气的道歉。  
“……别总是低头，国钟啊，看着我。”  
他的下巴被刘在石挑高，蛮横的吻突兀的闯进他的唇间。  
毫不留情的侵犯、横冲直撞，瞬间封住了他的呼吸，舌尖强制扳开他的牙关，扫过他还在性爱的余韵中停留的口腔，毫无温柔可言。  
他没有反抗刘在石，就算反抗，刘在石也不会停下。  
被强制接受深吻的身体又一次颤栗，从相贴的唇瓣间漏出一声无力的呻吟声。  
不要这样。他在内心无声的呐喊着。  
刘在石又啃又咬了很久后才放过了他，眼镜下的双眼在闪烁着危险的光。  
“要骚也不要在我面前骚，听到了吗。”  
他喘了口气，不知为何呼哧一声笑了出来。  
“……听到了。”  
刘在石第一次吻他，这么久以来刘在石亲自捅破了那面纸墙。  
他讨厌刘在石，就像他对男人说的那样，但越是讨厌，就越想在刘在石的身边，想要看见这个尖酸刻薄的男人以往温柔的模样。  
刘在石越来越温柔的眼神却让他开始动摇。他躺在沙发上，盖着一层薄薄的毯子，眼睛睁开又闭上，脑袋里一片空白。  
从那一天起，刘在石又变了。适应了夜晚的无光环境的鼹鼠的眼里，出现了昏暗如白织灯照明般的色彩，摇摇欲坠。  
灯里的钨丝时暗时亮，不去仔细观察的话，那片黑暗中的无边黑夜里，似乎闪烁着一颗刺眼的北极星。  
刘在石的假面，他看了三十年，每一次看到刘在石为了生存而直视太阳，他会心疼、他会难受，他其实想让刘在石停止这种生活，不要再假装坚强。  
——刘在石真的是个好人吗？回答是不。  
他讨厌刘在石，他讨厌装成好人的刘在石。  
自从第一次见到刘在石开始，他就很少见过刘在石真实的样子。  
他想让刘在石变回该变回的模样。虽说他几乎忘了原来的刘在石是什么样的人，至少，鼹鼠所期望的生活，并不是嬉皮笑脸的装作喜欢被蓝天里的光芒所关爱。  
刘在石虚假的性情让他作呕，刘在石的善变让他心酸，刘在石的一切都似乎是假的。  
除了刘在石吻他的那个瞬间，那是真正的刘在石的意愿。  
……也许是因为几近是忘了的真正的刘在石，对于那个几乎是不再存在的刘在石，他陷了进去。  
他爱上了假面后那个许久不见的、心口不一又脆弱无比的刘在石。  
金钟国讨厌刘在石，又爱着刘在石。  
那年是两个人在一起的第三十二年，他看见了刘在石眼里终于动摇的白夜。

#7.  
一味的接受命令、执行，得到毫不留心的称赞，他已经厌倦了这种生活，但又不得不继续着。  
说实话，他不想逃走。  
刘在石先入睡的那个晚上，刘在石第一次对自己说了“晚安”。小时候也不常说的这句话，在刘在石的口中，他终于听见了一次。  
在刘在石熄灯之后，他才蹑手蹑脚的钻进被子里。刘在石敏感的时候，曾因为他的动作太大而发过火。  
“在石哥，睡了吗？”他轻声问道。被褥里的人动了动，微微睁开了双眼。  
黑暗里的双眼反射着不明显的月光，漂亮的青光色倒映在黑暗中，让白雁误以为那是黑夜的太阳。  
他曾着迷于东野圭吾的一部作品。暗嘲荒淫无度的现实、告白叛离正轨的人性、讴歌至死不渝的爱情，在白夜里孤独前行的人，最后天各一方。  
那样绚烂而繁杂又充满人性味道的世界，存在于刘在石的内心深处。在刘在石的眼里，他第一次看到了如此真实的情感，与极其渺茫的希望。  
他倾下身子，在刘在石的嘴角落下一吻。竭尽他所能的温柔，用尽他三十年的思念。  
“……在石哥究竟是谁呢。”他轻声细语着，把心中的疑虑轻声说了出来。刘在石也许听见了，转了个身背对他。  
“国钟啊，”刘在石平和的嗓音响起，像是刚醒般的沙哑，似乎刚从一场大梦中醒过来，刘在石咳了两声，“和那个孩子分开吧。”  
“瑞克吗？他怎么了。”  
他在刘在石身边躺了下来，被褥里渐渐融合着两个人的温度。  
“他不适合你。配不上你。”  
又来了。金钟国皱起了眉。  
“他说他喜欢我，就会对我负责到底。不用哥总是担心了，我该和什么样的人在一起我最清楚。”  
刘在石暂时没了声音，也许是在看着窗外的夜空。  
“……我都说过了，他配不上你。”  
他沉默了。  
夜晚是夜间动物的主场，害怕光的地鼠们纷纷兴奋的爬出了地表。  
“那哥就配得上我吗？”他留下一句自己也听不懂的话，也背对刘在石转过了身。  
他闭上了眼，雪白的影子被白夜吞没。  
“当然配得上。”  
刘在石合上眼，神志恍惚间，闭眼的霎时留下满印象的深蓝的夜空。  
灰白的雁会在黑夜的怀抱里遨游。  
也许在故事的最后，因为互相过于渴求对方的世界，鼹鼠走进阳光里死去了，白雁困在地底下也死了。  
世界上却有为了生存而站进阳光里活着的鼹鼠，也有自甘屏住呼吸小心翼翼活在地洞里的白雁。  
——因为渴求对方的世界，因为深爱着对方，想要成为对方一样的人。  
没有人错，也没有人是假的，有的是两个人之间不为人知的两厢情愿。  
刘在石没有别的意思。第一次见到他的时候，刘在石就对他产生了浓厚的兴趣，越走越近、越来越亲，刘在石才发现他和自己不是一类人。  
最开始的刘在石就是刘在石，为了变成他的朋友，刘在石才选择站进光里。  
为了认识他、为了保护他、为了拥有他、为了爱他，义无反顾的飞蛾扑火。但刘在石没发现的是对他的态度，逐渐变的刻薄而敏感。  
那是因为害怕他会逃走。  
刘在石不知道他在与此同时是有多么的不想逃走。  
“国钟啊……”  
深夜里似乎闪着阳光，刘在石的双眼微微睁开。眼前没有人，只有越变曦白的夜空。  
“对不起。”

#8.  
男人回到了美国，不久后便失去了联系。男人去了其他地方学习深造，当上了一名博士生。  
男人没有主动联系他，他也就放弃了与男人之间的缘分。那双蔚蓝色的双眼也许从今以后就不再属于他。  
刘在石说了什么，他就听到了什么，也就什么都做了。他和男人分开了，虽说他们从来就没在一起过。  
“对不起……”他在电话里轻声向男人道歉。  
“没关系，”男人的声音清澈而动人，“我能理解。”  
想象着男人开朗的模样，他一时间忽然说不出话来。  
他向往着的明明是像男人那般明亮的白天，却被深夜里的白昼夺走了心智。  
“我和瑞克说了，他不会再来了。”他故作镇静的向刘在石报告着任务的完成，强忍复杂的心绪，站稳了脚跟。  
“嗯。”刘在石端正的坐在办公椅上，头也不抬的回答，视线固定在电脑屏幕上显示的文件内容上。  
“告辞。”他向着辛苦工作中的刘在石鞠了一躬，转身准备出门。  
“站住，等我一会。”  
刘在石沉静的嗓音顿时让他停住，不是毫无生机，而是带着属于刘在石的情感。  
他并上脚跟站在原地。  
等了许久，身后传来刘在石的皮鞋敲在地上的声音，一双手臂忽然环绕他的腰间，从未如此贴近的温度真实的靠近。  
刘在石为什么会变成这样，他不清楚。也许是因为男人离开了，刘在石变的安心了吧。  
刘在石的气息静静地洒在他的后脖颈上。  
“……刘社长？”  
为什么要拥抱自己呢，又是因为害怕自己会逃走吗？还是因为男人走了而安心？  
刘在石的想法总是没有他想象的那样复杂。  
“……对不起，”刘在石的声音很低，似乎是正在思考着什么很严肃的事情，在他耳边轻语，“我……”  
欲言又止，刘在石的嘴唇张开又闭上。  
“对不起……让你和我在一起。”  
第三十二年，刘在石说话了。他忍住要爆发的情绪，暗自深呼吸了一口。  
“我不介意。”  
“国钟啊，我爱你。”  
“……”  
说的还真是像玩笑话一样。  
“……应该是爱你。不要再看着别人了。”  
刘在石的每个字都说的很清楚，他就算是想装没听清也没办法混过去了。  
“只不过是看到我谈恋爱，哥嫉妒了而已。”  
“……不是的。”抱着他的手臂越紧。  
“不是的。”  
刘在石喃喃的重复着“不是的”和“对不起”，抚摸着他身体的一尺一寸，尽全力感受他的真实存在，存在在刘在石的身边。  
他慌的不知该怎么办才好。  
不在天上、不在地下，不是极昼、也不是极夜。在一起活下去的话就是永恒的白夜。

#9.  
他和刘在石开始交往了。  
但他们的生活并没有什么很大的改变。工作在一起、生活在一起，原本就习以为常的事，还是应当习以为常。  
刘在石的亲吻总是点到为止，内心藏着恶魔的男人竟然会不敢碰他的身体，乖顺的像个没爱过人的孩子。  
刘在石变了，渐渐变成了刘在石真正的人格。  
没有了一尘不变的冷漠，取而代之的是细微存在的感性。在家里刘在石脱下了西装，学着他穿起了老男孩们喜欢穿的卫衣和紧身裤。  
晚上说晚安的那个人变成了刘在石，他在刘在石的变化中冷静的看着，看着刘在石的温柔逐渐融化，把他包围。  
刘在石此刻看着他的眼神才是真正的温柔。眼眸里虽然还是一片深不见底的黑夜，他也义无反顾的选择了沉浸下去。  
这样温柔而强大的刘在石，会留在他身边多久呢，多久之后，刘在石就会发现他已经为了刘在石，再也飞不起来了。  
他现在只想一心一意的被刘在石爱着，也尽自己全力去爱着刘在石。  
那句“我爱你”在某天过后再也没出现过，刘在石对他的温柔却是一天比一天无尽的扩大着，他被动的接受着，也曾主动的爱过刘在石。  
“国钟啊，你很讨厌我吗？”  
他和刘在石并坐在沙发上。那张精干冷静的脸逐渐学会了撒娇，四十多的老男人的撒娇竟不会让他感到不快，反而还心情愉悦。  
“也不是那么讨厌吧。”他简单的回答了一句，又害怕刘在石误会，犹豫着补上了一句，“大概是可以和哥交往的程度。”  
“那不是喜欢吗？”  
他看着刘在石嬉皮笑脸的调侃自己的样子，不禁跟着笑了笑。  
第一次在刘在石面前真正笑着。  
“才不是。”他提起刘在石的领口，抢过刘在石手里的水，轻吻上那张湿润的嘴唇，“……我最讨厌哥了。”  
刘在石开始自己烧水了，那声“国钟”也叫的越来越亲昵。  
“在石哥最近为什么突然对我好？”他对这个问题好奇了很久，也很好奇刘在石以前为何要对自己那样刻薄。  
“……格里森走了，你也不会再逃了吧。我也没必要再对你不好了。”  
刘在石一直叫男人是格里森，他不难感受到刘在石对男人的敌意，说的明显一点，就是吃醋。但他还是难以想象刘在石会为了自己而吃醋，甚至把自己的嘴唇都咬破。  
“是在吃醋吗？”他喝干了杯中的水，舔着嘴唇上残留的水，轻笑着。  
刘在石搂住了他的腰，把他拉近身边，刘在石把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，长长叹了口气。  
“嗯。”  
鼹鼠的黑夜绚烂如黎明。两个人相互守着那不会到来的白昼。  
就这样也好。他突然有了这种想法，没有惊动在自己肩膀上打着盹的人。  
夜渐深，他的身体又开始躁动，长时间失去抚慰的身体忽然涌上了寂寞，他的手无意识的放上了刘在石的大腿。  
“不想要吗？我。”他试探性的问道。  
在肩膀上的人摇摇头，鼻尖贴近了他脖颈的皮肤，贪婪的吸入他身上的味道。  
“在你忘了格里森之前。”  
他知趣的闭上了嘴，让刘在石嗅着自己的身体。也许他的所有，在第一次遇见刘在石开始，就都不全属于自己了。

#10.  
“国钟啊……”男人静悄悄的开了口，轻柔的声音几乎要被吞没在车子的引擎声里，“我要结婚了。”  
“……哦。”他冷静的回答了刘在石，“和谁。”  
刘在石沉默着，双眼停留在蓝天里，地上的动物向往的天空，却是它们无法到达的地方。  
相对的，雁也永远不能住进温暖的地底。  
“罗静恩。”  
隔壁公司社长的千金，那个女人确实也向刘在石表达过好感。但他原以为，刘在石是绝不会为了事业而结婚的人，看来他确实还是不了解刘在石。  
刘在石结婚与否，和他其实没有关系，他们是被牵连在一起的。就算哪天世界毁灭，他也会和刘在石在一起，刘在石的一切也都会是他的。  
“结婚式什么时候办？”  
“……你不问我什么吗。”刘在石悄悄转移了话题，慢慢转过头来，闪着夜色的双眸安静的注视着他。  
“没什么好问的。”  
即使光亮再大，他已经留在了黑夜，他的世界也会是无尽的黑夜。他认为他注定要活在地底，在鼹鼠的黑夜里。  
那天他下班下的早，回到家里时，家里空无一人，生活了六年之久的空间里，四处触发着不明显的违和感。  
有什么东西少了。他没有去在意，刘在石经常对这个房子做各种各样奇怪的装修，虽说两人交往后的一年里，刘在石已经不怎么做那种让他感觉不适的事情了。  
他脱下了西装外套，坐在沙发上，视线落在手边小茶几上的相框里。相框里原来是刘在石和他去泰国出差时，他照的刘在石被大象鼻子按摩肚子时面部扭曲的照片。  
照片里的人变成了男人。男人的嘴角沾满了白色的奶油，俊俏的脸上露出有些慌张的神情，凌乱的黑发几乎要遮住眼睛，漂亮的双眼皮下闪着一对蔚蓝的瞳孔，蓝天的颜色。  
天亮了。  
他还在思考着，为什么自己手机里男人的照片会出现在这里，门被人推开了，门后站着的是穿着棒球服的男人，用一对天空色的眼眸看着他。  
“我回来了。”  
他愣在沙发上，迷迷糊糊的站了起来。  
“……瑞克？你怎么回来了？”  
男人微微笑着，年轻的脸庞上流露着不张扬的思念。男人关上了门，把背着的书包放了下来，他期年之后终于再一次看见了天空的蔚蓝色。  
“Your friend ask me to look after you.”男人的指尖上传来熟悉的温度，他的手被男人抚摸在掌间，“I'll with you.”  
“在石哥吗？他去哪了？”  
他用韩语念着刘在石的名字。放在男人手心里的他的手不安的骚动。  
“You can't find.”男人微微阖上了漂亮的眼睛，从棒球服的口袋里拿出一张折叠得皱起的纸，“他不会回来了。”  
国钟啊，我走了。房产证留的是你的名字，你好好过吧。  
我也没什么牵挂的，就想着没了我你会怎么样，我就让格里森来陪你了。我发现你还挺喜欢他的，那个孩子的眼睛颜色很好看。要不要劈腿随便你吧。  
你那几次会议没有来，我也没告诉你，公司已经不行了，我也是迫不得已才娶了人。我不想让你打拼来的公司垮掉。  
真的很对不起一直对你不好，我太累了，你也理解的吧，对不起，我以后不会那样了。  
知道自己要娶人之后，有发现你身边还有格里森，我是生气，也才发现我一直以来对你太凶了，对不起。  
现在没事了，我估计你也不会想我吧，我可能不会再回来了。  
你总说你要逃走，这也算是我放你走了，对不起。  
我不知道你是怎么想我的，但我真的还是很爱你的，对不起。  
没有署名，字迹是刘在石的，语气也是刘在石的，是刘在石最后给他的彻底的温柔。  
那是最初的刘在石，每天到孤儿院里来找他时，抱着一书包的零食、笑的像个真正的孩子。  
他的眼眶里不知不觉的溢满了水花，黑色的眸子如同黑的彻底的夜，渗出了雨。  
“笨蛋……”他低声骂道，“为什么要说对不起。”  
刘在石没有做错什么，他若是想逃，早就会逃离刘在石的身边。  
他何尝不会产生爱着刘在石的情感。  
男人的指关节轻触他的眼睑，为他拭去挂在他眼眶上的泪水，他微微眯起眼，男人一向的细腻已经让他如同深陷沼泽。  
鼹鼠为雁建了一个家，放飞了属于蓝天的雁去翱翔，把自己深埋地底。  
刘在石没能知道。他即使知道会受伤、会不能离开，也想要留下。他还想多和刘在石在一起一会，直到看到最真实的刘在石说爱他。  
他果然还是不了解刘在石。

#11.  
他今天要去学校接女儿回家，今天男人忽然要在公司加班，他只好负责去接女儿。  
校门口已经停满了车，他刚一下车就看见了女儿的身影。  
一头金发，一双蔚蓝色的眼睛，修长的个子穿着贴身的西装校服，作为初中生走在韩国的某个街道上。  
刘在石消失的那一天，男人向他求婚了。他本以为自己会需要很长一段时间来适应没有了刘在石的生活，但仅仅半年之后，他答应了男人的求婚。  
有些事情就是这样，不能由自己决定，来的刻骨铭心，走的了然无烟。  
女儿的名字叫Hery·Kim·Gleeson，Hery是生父生母给她留下的名字，姓氏是他和男人的姓。  
她是男人从加利福尼亚的一个孤儿院里带回来的，因为她有一双和男人极其相似的眼睛，甚至冥冥之中竟与他的发色相似。  
他第一次见到她的时候，莫名想起了小时候在孤儿院里孤独的死去的女孩。  
想到那个女孩的瞬间，他又想起了小时候的许多事情，他忍不住抱着男人忍了许久的眼泪。  
她来到韩国时才六岁。在韩国，她的名字念起来意外的顺口，一般人都叫她金海利。  
她看到他后，兴冲冲的迈起了小步子，书包上的挂坠在摇晃中不小心跌落在地上。他想提醒女儿的冒失，她没等他开口就急忙扑进了他的怀里。  
“父亲，你怎么来了！”她兴奋的亲了一口他的脸颊，软糯的女孩声音尖锐的变了调。  
他拍了拍女儿的脑袋，也在她脸上轻吻。  
“今天你爸爸公司有事，所以我就来接你了啊。”他的语气比几年前沉稳了许多，一颦一笑里眼看出了岁月的细纹，“啊，你的兔子掉了哦。”  
她慌张的摸了摸书包，发现心爱的挂坠不见了，焦急的往身后四处张望。  
“这是你掉的吗。”男孩突然出现在她的眼前，穿着隔壁小学的校服，手里拿着那只兔子挂坠。男孩的眼睛微微下垂，眼瞳闪着不明显的光，一头一丝不苟的齐刘海短发看起来有些呆板。  
“啊，是的，谢谢你。”他蹲下身来，伸手接过了男孩手里的挂坠，看了一眼自己正在发愣的女儿。  
她一惊，慌张的鞠了躬：“谢、谢谢你……”  
“不用谢。”男孩的语气很镇静，冷静里带着些细微的愉悦。  
真是像他啊。他不仅这样想到，视线不经意间落在男孩书包拉链侧的白底卡片，上面用绿色的中性笔勾写着一个熟悉的名字。  
姓名：刘志浩。  
联系方式：父：刘在石。  
后面一串数字他曾经记得烂熟于心。  
“……这么多年了都没换手机啊，白担心了。”他自言自语般的说道。  
“志浩啊，你就是在石哥的孩子吗？”  
男孩有些惊讶的睁大了镜片后的一双眼睛，那副表情像极了几年前他念念不忘的那个男人。  
“看来是吧。”他对着男孩轻笑，“正好，我想让你帮我转交给他一个东西，可以吗？”  
男孩稍稍犹豫，抓着背包带子点点头。  
他摸了摸男孩的脑袋，飞快的在男孩肉乎乎的脸颊上亲了一口。  
“要转交给你爸爸哦。”  
她惊愕的瞪大了眼睛，他赶紧把女儿拉上了车，脸已经烫的无法控制。  
车子引擎响了几声，远远的开走，男孩愣愣的站在原地，伸出手摸了摸被他亲过的脸，缓缓转过身，看向站在树下乘凉的人。  
男孩碎步小跑了过去，拽了拽刘在石的西装下摆。  
“爸爸……”  
男孩的话还没说完，刘在石就蹲了下来，在同一个位置又是一吻。  
刘在石又站起了身，牵起男孩的手：“看你脸红的，你可不准喜欢那个叔叔啊。”  
男孩被突如其来的两个吻吓得无法开口，呆呆的又点点头。  
在这个城市里生活着，白天、夜晚，同时存在着。他们终于回到他们该去的地方，过着平稳的日子。  
也不会再追求那场互相伤害的爱情。  
男孩书包上的名片里，没有母亲的名字。

-end-


End file.
